Be With You
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Taffyta decides to throw a party. But it was per a request made by Rancis.


Be With You One Shot

 **Welcome to a new fanfiction for WiR! The title of this story is based on the YouTube song Be With You. Just type in "Be With You Epidemic Pop" on YouTube and it'll be the first thing to pop up! Enjoy!**

It was a crystal clear night in Sugar Rush and Vanellope was standing on one of the castle balconies. A star shot across the sky.

"Make a wish, Vanellope…" Vanellope told herself. She tightly closed her eyes and made her wish.

"What'd you wish for?" asked a voice.

"For someone to be with me through thick and thin. And I don't mean just Ralph. I mean someone who I can…"

"Kiss?" Rancis asked.

"Yes… a boyfriend per say…" Vanellope said as she turned to face Rancis. Rancis smiled.

"So…" Rancis said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party at the that Taffyta's holding tonight."

"Well… I don't know… I-"

"Everyone will be there," Rancis said, "well… if you don't come, then not EVERYONE will be there…" Vanellope smiled.

"Alright," Vanellope said, "I'm coming!" She got into her kart and they drove to Diet Cola Mountain where they saw a huge group awaiting them. The entered the party where they saw all the party essentials; a table full of snacks, a disco ball, and a stage.

"Enjoy yourself, Vanellope!" Rancis said as the two racers parted ways.

Vanellope arrived at the table with snacks and made herself a little platter full of sweets.

"Hey, Vanellope!" a voice said.

"Hey, Gloyd!" Vanellope said.

"I remember that Taffyta told me there was more reason to throw this party than just having fun," Gloyd said.

"Really? Do you remember what?" Vanellope asked.

"No. Not really," Gloyd said.

Meanwhile, backstage, Rancis was talking to Taffyta.

"Thanks for helping me with this, Taffyta!" Rancis said.

"No problem!" Taffyta said. With that, Taffyta emerged from the candy coated curtains.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Taffyta said into the mic, "please divert your attention to the stage!" All the racers diverted the attention to the stage.

"Please give a big round of applause to Rancis!" Taffyta said as Rancis emerged from the curtains.

"Hi, ladies and gents! This song is dedicated to a girl who is special to me somewhere in the audience!" Rancis said as his eyes scanned the audience and stopped on Vanellope, who just grinned, very intrigued. Rancis cleared his throat and began singing.

" _You gotta listen up, listen up_

 _There's not a thing that I can't get from you_

 _Boy I don't need that much need that much_

 _How can I tell you what I wanna do?_

 _I never needed you to give me things_

 _I never needed gifts or diamond rings_

 _All I ever need I, need I_

 _All I ever need is here with you_

 _Baby there's a place were we can go_

 _Where it's always shining like the snow_

 _Listen to your heart beat don't you know_

 _That I just wanna be with you?_

 _Baby there's a place where we can go_

 _Where it's always shining like the snow_

 _Listen to your heart beat don't you know_

 _That I just wanna be with you?_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Oh, I can't get enough, get enough_

 _Don't ever let me be away from you_

 _I'm gonna hold you tight, hold you tight_

 _Cause you're the only thing I can't lose_

 _I never needed you to give me things_

 _I never needed gifts or diamond rings_

 _All I ever need I, need I_

 _All I ever need is here with you_

 _Baby there's a place where we can go_

 _Where it's always shining like the snow_

 _Listen to your heart beat don't you know_

 _That I just wanna be with you?_

 _Baby there's a place where we can go_

 _Where it's always shining like the snow_

 _Listen to your heart beat don't you know_

 _That I just wanna be with you?_

 _You can't buy your way into my heart_

 _But you don't see that I just want you_

 _You get me things, but I don't care_

 _Baby there's a place where we can go_

 _Where it's always shining like the snow_

 _Listen to your heart beat don't you know_

 _That I just wanna be with you?_

 _Baby there's a place where we can go_

 _Where it's always shining like the snow_

 _Listen to your heart beat don't you know_

 _That I just wanna be with you?"_

The entire party erupted into a thunderous applause.

"Thank you!" Rancis said. Afterwards, the party continued, people talking about Rancis singing.

"What'd you think, Vanellope?" Rancis asked, approaching Vanellope, who was sitting at a table eating.

"That was amazing! Who was it for?" Vanellope asked, slightly suspicious of who the girl was. Rancis chuckled.

"Well," Rancis said, "like I said, this 'girl' is very special to me. Though, I'm not sure if she returns the feelings."

"Um… no offense," Vanellope said, "but you didn't answer my question."

"Yes…" Rancis said, "well… she is very very VERY close to me right now."

"Hm…?" Vanellope said, urging him to continue.

"She is very adorable! She was once an outcast. AND she is sitting in front of me!" Rancis said. Vanellope giggled and blushed.

"Me…?" Vanellope said. Rancis nodded.

"So… will you be my girlfriend?" Rancis asked.

"How's this for an answer?" Vanellope said as she got up. She jumped on Rancis and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes?" Rancis said, beaming brightly. Vanellope nodded.


End file.
